Will You be My Juliet?
by CSIGirl24
Summary: Juliet is the newest CSI at Las Vegas and her life turns upside down. Her brother has already introduced her to everyone when she was a little younger to everyone at the crime lab and she is reunited with her crush, Greg. What will happen to the two?


** Character Info**

**Name - Juliet Anastasia Stokes**

**Age - 21**

**Height - 5'6"**

**Weight - Average**

**Looks - Dark brown hair that is cut long in the front by her shoulders and cut short in the back. Hazel eyes. Fair skin, can't get tan that well.**

**Likes - Rock music, the color blue, guitars, pianos, Las Vegas, Texas, reading, drawing, her brother, her parents**

**Dislikes - Storms, car accidents, seeing kids die, spiders, clowns**

**Other- The youngest and only girl in her family. She is the younger sister of Nick Stokes, who works for the CSI in Las Vegas. Juliet is about to start work at the crime lab and is**

**going to live with Nick in his home. Juliet has a reason why she joined the CSI, but only she knows so far. Another reason why she joined the CSI was because when Nick was **

**buried alive, one certain CSI helped her stay sane. And that one CSI was Greg Sanders. Ever since she met him, she was in love with him. It has been two years since he was **

**buried alive and that love for Greg is still in her heart, but she doesn't think that he will remember her.**

**Scene One: Cats and Dogs**

**"Jules. Hey Jules. It's time to wake up. First day of your new job." I groaned at my brothers words, but awoke. Nick laughed as I moved in a zombie like manor towards the **

**bathroom to get ready for the day, well, night. I washed my face and did my other daily routines. My legs moved more visibly as I walked into my room to pick out my outfit. My **

**closet doors were opened and I looked in. I grabbed a pair of jeans that flared off by the calves, a slim black t-shirt, and my converse Chuck Norris high tops. My hair stayed **

**straight. I then looked into the mirror in my room to look at my image. I sighed in disappointment. 'What would Greg think?' popped into my head, but I ignored it. Greg probably **

**didn't even remember me. I was only 19 then and now I was 21. I was a mere child to him when we first met. I sighed one last time before I headed down the stairs to see **

**Nick brewing some Coffee for the both of us. Sniffing the air I could tell that Nick was making my favorite kind of coffee. Hazelnut. "Mmm. Smells good Nickers." I stated as I **

**entered the freshly Hazelnut sensed room. Nick looked at me and smiled his big Texas smile. "Thanks Jules. Now come here and grab your cup. We got to get heading out right **

**now, because you don't want to be late for your first day, now do ya?". Grabbing my coffee mug I looked towards my brother and smiled. "Lets get a move on Nick." I stated. **

**Nick grabbed the keys to the GMC suv and headed out towards the vehicle, with me following behind him. We both got into the huge GMC and headed into work. The radio was **

**turned onto Nick's favorite country station. I didn't tell Nick. but I disliked country music. It was boring and really dumb to me. I preferred hard rock music and The Beatles. I **

**giggled as I thought about how my brother and I were so different from each other. "What are you giggling about there Jules?" Nick asked me. My eyes darted toward my older **

**brother and smiled. "Nothing Nick. Nothing." I stated. Nick just rolled his eyes and looked back towards the busy Las Vegas traffic that were speeding along towards the strip. **

**The neon lights, sound of tourist, and the hookers on the streets all passed by in just a mere couple of minutes as my brother and I made it to our work. As the GMC came to stop **

**in the parking lot, and my shoes hit the pavement as soon as I opened my door. Taking a deep breath in I looked at my new work. The crime lab. Right in front of my very own **

**eyes. Nick walked over by me and said, "Ready to meet everyone again?". I smiled at my older brother and nodded my head. Nick and I walked in together in the building and all **

**the Lab Techs. stared at us. Nick lead me all the way to Grissom's office and left me there, alone. In the back of the office there were two figurings. I looked at them and they **

**looked like mini murder scenes. I shivered off the feeling and went back to looking. I looked around the room and saw a ton of bugs and other random objects in jars. I went **

**over to a shelf and saw a piglet in a glowing jar. "Hi Miss Piggy." I stated, waving hi to the pig in the jar. There was a sudden knock on the door and I jumped. A gasped escaped **

**my mouth as I violently turned around and saw Grissom standing in the door way. A deep and long sigh exited my body as I straightened up and smiled at my new boss. "Hello **

**again Juliet." Grissom stated as he entered the room with a bunch of files in his hands. I took a seat in front of Grissom's desk as he sat in his comfy chair behind the desk. **

**Grissom was in his late 40's with graying hair, a graying beard, light blue eyes, fair skin, and classes on the bridge of his nose. He looked at me and said, "Are you ready for your **

**first day as a CSI?". I nodded my head and Grissom handed me a file from the middle of the pile. "Before I can make you an official CSI you need to go through some test. Your **

**first test is that you need to go to a scene with one of the other CSI's. I am assigning you to work with Greg Sanders. It is a manor chase, but it will do. You will be able to find **

**Greg in the break room, no doubt." Grissom stated, as he looked at the other files in his hands. I got up, the file in my hand and walked out of the room. I looked around the **

**whole lab, again. I looked up and down , down and up, but no signs of Greg yet. I didn't see his badly highlighted hair that he claimed was in style when I first met him. I was **

**about to give up my search when I came across the last room. I looked in and saw Greg by the coffee pot, brewing some coffee up. He was as tall as Nick, maybe a little short, **

**his hair wasn't highlighted anymore, instead it was his natural light brown, his somewhat tan skin glowed, his brown eyes looked alive, and he still looked like a Greek God to **

**me. I knocked on the door, an indication to show that I was there, and Greg looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "Juliet?" "That's me Greggo." I answered, using **

**his nickname. Greg stopped his brewing coffee and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back as he said, "What are you doing here?". " I just started today, and you **

**are assigned to be a "babysitter" for me on a case we need to work on together.". Greg smiled and asked for the file. I handed it over to him and head briefly read the file. He **

**closed the file up and said, "Going to the locker room and get your bulletproof vest and then we can go.". "Greg". "Yes Juliet?". "I don't have a vest yet and I have no clue where **

**the locker room is.". Greg gave off a short laugh and said, "I forgot. Come on, I will show you." Greg grabbed his cup of coffee, with a lid on it, and lead me down all the hallways **

**to get to the locker room. He gave me the locker next to his locker and he handed me my own vest with the name J. Stokes written on it. I smiled at my vest and pulled it on. **

**Greg pulled his own vest on and then made his way over to the evidence cases. Greg handed me a evidence case and we headed out towards his black GMC suv. I got in the **

**passengers seat and Greg sat on the driver's side. He turned on the radio and The Beatles were blaring the speakers. "Thank goodness!" I exclaimed. Greg looked at me and **

**asked questionably, "What?". "My brother is a huge country music fan," "I knew that." "and all the way over to work this morning we listened to country music." Greg laughed **

**and I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Get driving Greggo.". Greg smiled a warm smile and said, "Okay Jules.". We drove down a couple of streets as the city lights blurred **

**past us. I reviewed the file that Grissom has handed me when I first saw him. The file read that the case was for a married couple, both killed. I sighed with a long breath and **

**looked back out of the window to see the lights becoming focused and the speed of the car was slowing down. As houses came into the view, I saw the cop cars parked in the **

**front. Captain Jim Brass sat out front, waiting for Greg and I. Greg parked the suv and we both got out, putting on our bullet proof vest, both with our last names stitched onto **

**the right side, our cases in our hands. Jim saw both Greg and I and suddenly walked right up towards us and gave the major details. "The victims names are Jillian and Brad **

**Merkat. Jillian was a stripper at a local club and her name was Starr Jones. Brad worked as a bartender at the club, also. The call about their murder was made by their neighbor,**

**Mrs. Martin," Jim then indicated to where Mrs. Martin, a 60 year-old hispanic women with white hair and wrinkled tan skin was standing and talking to an officer, "and Mrs. **

**Martin has mentioned to us about how Jillian and Brad always had arguments late at night and how Jillian sneaked out to see other guys. Follow me.". Jim took us inside the **

**small house and we looked around and found the two bodies in the living room. Jillian was in her late 20s and had long bleached blonde hair, a fake tan, green eyes. She was **

**wearing a black mega push-up bra and lace black underwear. Brad laid across from Jillian. He was tan, slick black hair and had brown eyes. He was wearing jeans, and a white **

**t-shirt. **


End file.
